


（你×安藤）一厢情愿

by wenV



Category: produce101Japan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenV/pseuds/wenV
Summary: BE向预警，单恋安藤。
Relationships: 安藤诚明 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	（你×安藤）一厢情愿

一滴汗水顺着他的脸颊滑落，在下巴处欲落不落。阳光透过那一滴汗水，反射出来的光和落日的光辉混在一起，比之更耀眼，瞬间我感到了晕眩，五颜六色的光在我眼前炸开，我有些口渴。他身上那件蓝色的工装被汗水浸湿，颜色变得更浓郁，甚至带有一点汗液干涸过后留下的白渍。我隐约闻到了他身上的汗水的味道，还有淡淡的洗衣液留在衣物上的清香，混合了空气中有些咸的海水的气味，我现在只想离他更近些。  
他的皮肤有些黑，但是五官深邃，一双眼睛生的极好，他的瞳色很深，但是眼睛亮亮的，里面好像住了许多小精灵在提着小灯笼叫我看这里，看这里！总是张开笑的嘴唇包裹着的干净整齐的牙齿，在皮肤的衬托下更闪耀了。他身体健硕，工作时撸起的袖子下结实的手臂，上面隐约有几根青筋突起，他搬运东西时肌肉的走向我都记得一清二楚。  
我看着他，他突然和我说他要走了，他想去追梦了，追一个年少时觉得不能完成的，一个有些遥远的梦。而我只觉得少年时的想法总是肆意，由一个极小的，甚至是无聊的，无意义的点疯狂的生长，进而占据整个大脑，这种年少时的梦，总归是有些不靠谱的，但我只是鼓励他去做自己想做的。可是我希望他回来，还在这里，在我的眼前，永远都不会离开。  
他走了，他说他去参加节目了，他想唱歌，想跳舞，想去舞台上发光发热，想让更多人看见他。  
我看了他去的那个节目，我只怪节目给的镜头太少了，他是完美的，无论谁都比不过他的，这样的他却被掩盖了光芒。但是我内心里却挣扎着，不要把他告诉全世界，只要我看见他就好了，他的光只给我就好了。  
他唱的歌我听了一遍又一遍，他的镜头我看了一遍又一遍。  
我发现我才是最傻的，我才是追着梦的傻子。有越来越多人看见他的好了，我开始妒忌，开始厌恶，开始怀疑自己。他是属于舞台的，但是我不愿意承认，我回避着，我以为他会回来的，我是个傻子。  
我想了想他说那句话的时候，那是我之前没有见过的开心的模样，那时的他像蜂蜜糖浆，甜的我脑内开始不断的分泌多巴胺，大脑的神经元都要接触不良了。参加节目后他总是和我说他认识的新朋友，他在那里又学会了什么，他开心的像是没长大的孩子。  
我放下了，我是傻子，只是一个单恋他的傻子，我自私的不想让别人看见他。在一次节目期间他约我出来吃饭聊天，分离时，我却在最后发了疯，和他说了“我爱你。”然后我跑了，我是懦夫，我不敢面对他。我没有回头，我不知道他说了：“我知道，谢谢你。”他说的轻的风一吹就散了。之后他再也没有联系过我，我也回避了他的一切。偶然一天我发现他站在了更高的地方，他在那块屏幕里，我在屏幕外，唯一不变得只是我还是爱他。


End file.
